Extra
by romeuyo
Summary: "..Kau tidak perlu melupakan kenanganmu dengannya. Kau juga tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menghapusnya dari hidupmu. Kau hanya perlu bersiap, karena aku akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari hidupmu. Ya, aku adalah Extra dalam cerita fantasi dimana kau menjadi pemeran utamanya.." New Summary. Warning Inside. SasuFemNaru. DLDR!
1. Because I'm Fool

_"Aku kecil tanpa sayap, bahkan saat kau terbang merendah menghampiriku. Aku diantara rimbun kegalauan, dalam sembunyiku menatapmu dengan sepenuh luka. Cinta ini tak harus kau tahu, Sasuke._

 _Maka biarkan aku tetap dengan mimpi-mimpiku dan_

 _._

 _._

 _Menjadi 'Extra' di hidupmu."_

.

* * *

 **Extra**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Family/Angst

 **Rate** T

 **Warning:** Gender Switch. OOC. Typo(s). Bad Description. Etc.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**  
.

* * *

 **Konoha, Musim Panas tahun 2001.**

Udara hangat membungkus pergelangan tangan dan kaki mungil seorang bocah saat berlari mengitari lapangan. Bola plastik di dekap erat di dadanya, seolah takut hilang atau dicuri oleh bocah yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"Kalau kau mau bolanya, kejal aku Cacuke!"

"Sa-su-ke," koreksi bocah yang dipanggil Cacuke itu. Ia memutar malas manik hitamnya. "Cadelmu belum sembuh eh, _dobe_? Padahal kau sudah berusia lima tahun."

Manik biru laut si _dobe_ berkilat tak suka. Ia mengembungkan pipi gembulnya, otomatis bibir mungil itu membentuk angka tiga ketika sedang merapalkan kata-kata. Namun sayang, setajam apapun pendengaran Sasuke, bocah itu masih belum bisa menerjemahkan jika lawan bicaranya adalah Naruto.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Gunakan bahasa yang mudah dipahami _dobe_ , jangan bahasa kalbu. Aku tidak mengerti."

"IH KAN AKU CUDAH BILANG JANGAN PANGGIL _DOBE_ , NAMAKU NALUTO, NA-LU-TO. DAN AKU MACIH EMPAT TAHUN—" papar Naruto berapi-api. "Mecki lebih cedikit cih, hehe."

Sasuke menghela nafas.

Memang benar Naruto belum genap berusia lima tahun, interval usianya dengan Sasuke hanya terpaut empat bulan lebih muda. Namun tetap saja, untuk ukuran bocah di atas tiga tahun, cara bicara Naruto seharusnya lebih jelas dan fasih. Ironi memang, jika mengucapkan 'r' dan 's' saja Naruto masih harus remidi.

Angin berhembus lebih kencang, membuat pohon-pohon kecil di sekitar kediaman Namikaze bergoyang pelan. Sasuke masih setia dengan bacaannya, sementara Naruto sudah berpindah dengan sekop dan permainan tanahnya. Kedua bocah itu menoleh ketika sebuah suara dari arah jam dua belas memanggil mereka.

"Naruto, Sasuke ayo kita foto-foto." Ajak Kushina dan langsung membuat kedua bocah itu berlari ke arahnya.

 _"Ne, kaachan_ Naluto ingin difoto."

Kushina mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital. Naruto yang entah sejak kapan berada dipangkuannya semakin tidak sabar melihat gerakan Kushina, membuat Sasuke hanya mampu menghela napas dengan wajah datar khasnya.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, Naruto bangkit menjadi menghadap Kushina. " _Ne kaachan,_ dimana Nalu- _nee_?" tanyanya polos dan sukses membuatnya mendapatkan cubitan sayang dari sang ibu.

"Naru- _nee_ sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi _Kaasan_ menyuruh untuk beristirahat saja di rumah," mendengar jawaban tersebut mengundang protes kecewa dari bibir Naruto. "Tapi nanti setelah Naru- _nee_ sembuh, kita bisa ajak bermain dan foto bersama." Lanjutnya mencoba meredakan rasa kecewa Naruto. Benar saja bocah itu langsung sumringah dan memeluk Kushina.

Naruto lantas memandang ke arah rumah dan menemukan sesosok bocah yang memiliki rupa yang sama dengannya tengah memandang balik ke arahnya. Tangan bocah itu melambai-lambai, senyum manis merekah di wajah pucatnya.

"Nalu- _nee_ , cepat sembuh bial nanti bica main belcama lagi, oke?!" Naruto berteriak dan mendapat anggukan semangat sebagai respon. Kushina terharu melihat kedua putri kembarnya saling berbagi perhatian.

Kushina sudah menyiapkan kameranya, segera Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berpose dengannya.

"Nah anak-anak, bergaya sekeren mungkin oke? Satu dua _Cheers_."

 _ **Jepret**_

Sinar _blitz_ menjadi penghantar akhir dari sebuah aba-aba, membiarkan lensa kameranya mengabadikan pose manis dari kedua bocah itu. Kushina tidak mampu menahan tawa ketika melihat hasil jepretannya. Di mana seorang bocah perempuan berambut kuning tengah berpose memeluk bocah laki-laki yang nampak terkejut dengan aksinya.

Benar-benar suatu mahakarya yang akan menyimpan sejuta nostalgia.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Konoha, Musim Semi tahun 2010**.

Bunga sakura yang berguguran diterpa angin, membuat langit jingga sore itu seolah membaur dengan warna pink. Garis-garis emas dari lembayung terlihat begitu cantik, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti ingin mengabadikan momen indah ini. Namun tidak dengan Naruto.

 _ **Huatchim.**_

Dari jendela kamar yang terbuka setengah, Naruto berusaha mati-matian menangkal hembusan angin yang semakin membuat hidung merahnya gatal. Berulang kali ia bersin dan batuk, cukup untuk membuat demamnya naik dan kamarnya yang sepi ramai bersuara.

"Naruto, sudah _kaasan_ bilang untuk tutup jendelanya." Kushina berteriak dari bawah. Naruto hanya mendecih namun detik selanjutnya batuk dan bersin tak mampu dihalaunya.

Menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh di dalam kamar dan mendapatkan pengawasan intenstif dari sang Ibu di musim semi yang indah ini sukses membuat emosinya bercabang. Ya bercabang karena, _satu,_ Naruto bukan tipe gadis rumahan yang bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di dalam ruangan minim hal menarik atensi. Dan _kedua,_ karena ulah Kushina menguncinya dari luar.

Oh _yeah_ \- bagaimana bisa perawatan intensif berubah menjadi penjara?

Padahal hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru, di mana Naruto resmi menyandang status sebagai siswi kelas delapan sekolah menengah pertama. Jujur, perkara sakit bukan halangan bagi dirinya, Naruto cukup percaya diri karena terlahir memiliki kekebalan tubuh diluar batas normal.

Pernah ketika setahun yang lalu Naruto terkena demam tinggi gara-gara terlalu lama bermain salju, namun ia masih bisa bisa mengikuti pertandingan basket. Bahkan ketika penilaian lari marathon Naruto menyabet juara pertama, meski menahan perih lambungnya akibat terkena _maag_ —ya itu juga karena sehari sebelumnya Naruto salah mengonsumsi makanan.

Lantas apa yang harus dikhawatirkan? Saat ini Naruto hanya terserang flu dan batuk, itu juga karena masalah sepele. Gara-gara Naruto berenang saat temperatur masih rendah, Kushina sampai tega menguncinya di kamar.

Benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Padahal Sasuke dan Naru berangkat sekolah hari ini, tega sekali mereka meninggalkanku."

Naruto menarik selimut tebal yang membungkus kepala hingga tubuhnya saat hawa dingin dengan kurang ajar membelai setiap titik indera perabanya. Pandangan kosong ia layangkan pada jalanan di depan rumahnya yang sepi, jalanan yang separuhnya tertutupi oleh bunga sakura. Semakin ia mengucek hidungnya yang gatal semakin ia ingin membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar, namun ia tidak mau mengambil resiko membeku karena kedinginan.

Ketika semakin larut dalam lamunanya, manik safirnya menemukan dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya—sedang berjalan beriringan. Hal itu membuat senyum merekah di wajahnya. Naruto lantas berdiri, siap berteriak kencang memanggil nama mereka.

Namun itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Karena senyum manisnya telah hilang tersapu angin, bibir pucatnya yang sempat memerah itu kelu. Naruto tidak ingat kapan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya tanggal begitu saja. Naruto juga tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya tidak merasakan apa-apa saat angin membelai tubuhnya.

Yang Naruto tahu, saat itu ia mati rasa—melihat dua orang terdekatnya berbagi kasih dengan mesra.

Melihat Sasuke dan Naru berciuman di bawah pohon Sakura.

' _Kenapa?_ '

' _Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?'_

' _Kenapa?'_

' _Kenapa dadaku sesak sekali?'_

' _Kenapa?!'_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Konoha, 6 April 2014.**

 _ **DUK**_

"Aww _Ittai_ —"

Aku terbangun dengan posisi tidur yang cukup membingungkan. Kepala nyaris mendongak ke bawah di samping ranjang, sementara kedua kakiku terlentang manis di atas kasur. Nyaris aku terlonjak kaget saat melihat wajah seseorang yang berada di atasku.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, _dobe_." Ucapnya datar seperti biasa.

Setelah bangkit dari posisi nista tadi, aku duduk di atas kasur. Mengucek mata dan menatap pemuda yang juga telah merubah posisinya. Penasaran, akhirnya aku membuka suara, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _teme_?"

Dapat kulihat pemuda itu berjalan, entah kemana. Yang jelas itu bukan urusanku, namun ketika aku akan menarik bantal, dia berkata, "Menikahimu. Cepat benahi wajah kusutmu dobe, kita tidak punya waktu banyak."

Sebelum aku hendak menyuarakan protesku, sebuah handuk menubruk wajah. Sasuke dengan sembarangan melemparnya ke arahku. Dapat kurasakan denyutan di pelipis kiriku, mungkin akibat terkantuk ranjang tadi. "Aaaa pergi kau _teme_ , aku masih mau melanjutkan tidurku." Ucapku malas. "Dan lagi aku tidak mau menikahi mahasiswa sepertimu."

Tidak ada satu kata pun yang kudengar dari Sasuke, hanya ada suara pintu kamar yang dibuka. Ibuku muncul membawa setelan pakaian formal, lalu mengaitkannya di gagang lemari.

" _Ara_ , jadi kau mau menikahi pria yang seperti apa Naruto- _chan_?"

 _Sial_ , batinku ketika mengetahui bahwa Ibu mendengar perkataanku barusan.

Aku melihat Ibu mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan memegang bahu pemuda itu. "Jangan salah loh, Sasuke bukan sembarang mahasiswa." Ucapnya bangga, "—dia adalah mahasiswa super dan kau tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, Naruto." Lanjutnya kejam menohok batin dan jiwaku. Ibu macam apa yang membedakan anaknya dengan anak tetangga yang memang terlahir dengan paket sempurna? Ah cuman Ibuku yang seperti ini.

"Ayo Naruto, kau hampir terlambat di upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru."

"Upacara penerimaan?"

Ibu mengangguk, kedua tangannya telah memencak di pinggang. Melihat posisi membahayakan Ibu, refleks membuatku bangkit dari kasur dan membereskan selimut. Dengan ragu aku membuka suara. "Memang upacaranya kapan?"

"Tahun depan—ya sekarang lah Naruto."

Aku yang masih _loading_ mencoba mencerna keadaan. _Upacara penerimaan_? _Sekarang?_ Aku melirik sekilas ke arah Ibu namun nampaknya beliau telah masuk _mode_ paling membahayakan. Buru-buru aku meraih handuk dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sibuk mengobrol.

"Sasuke- _kun_ pasti belum sarapan kan? Kalau begitu kita tunggu Naruto di bawah saja, sekalian sarapan bersama."

"Baik tante."

.

.

.

Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Usiaku delapan belas tahun, meski kurang beberapa bulan _sih_. Pasti kalian penasaran apa yang sedang kulakukan di depan cermin dan mengapa aku mengenakan setelan pakaian formal ini, iya _kan?_ Tenang saja, aku janji akan menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian—sangat _detail_ , sampai kalian benar-benar bosan untuk menyimaknya. _Well_ , maaf aku bercanda.

Jangan di ambil hati oke?

Baik, kembali pada topik. Jadi, jawaban dari pertanyaan kalian mengenai "mengapa" adalah karena hari ini merupakan hari upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Ya benar, aku telah resmi menjadi salah satu dari keluarga besar _Konoha University_.

Silahkan beri tepuk tangan terlebih dahulu untukku.

Meski aku sempat lupa dan _loading_ cukup lama—ya lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa ucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasuke dan Ibuku yang dengan sangat kurang elitnya menggunakan cara yang jauh dari kata sehat untuk membangunkanku. Aku menyisir rambut kuning sepunggungku, mengoleskan _lipbalm_ berwarna _peach,_ dan tidak lupa menyemprot parfum ke seluruh tubuhku. Sempurna. Setidaknya aku terlihat lebih manusiawi, mengingat aku hanya diberi waktu dua puluh menit untuk bersiap-siap.

Setelah mengambil tas selempang, aku menyusul Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang sarapan bersama Ibuku di bawah. Dan benar saja, mereka sedang duduk—menikmati makanan masing-masing, sama sekali tidak memerdulikanku yang telah duduk di samping Ibu.

" _Dobe_ kita tidak punya waktu lagi, ayo berangkat." Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri tepat setelah aku mendaratkan pantatku di kursi makan.

"T-tapi Sasuke—"

"Sudahlah Naruto, nanti kalian ketinggalan kereta. Ibu sudah menyiapkanmu bekal." potong ibu. Beliau memasukkan sekotak _sandwich_ dan sekotak susu _vanilla_ ke dalam tas selempangku.

Terlanjur lapar aku mencomot sepotong _sandwich_ dan mencium pipi Ibuku singkat. Sementara Sasuke? Dia telah berjalan terlebih dahulu setelah berpamitan.

"Tunggu aku _teme_ , aku masih makan."

"Cepat selesaikan mengunyahmu _dobe_. Kita bisa terlambat."

Sasuke berjalan semakin cepat di depanku, membuat aku kepayahan karena rok selutut ini membatasi ruang gerak. Susah payah aku menelan _sandwich,_ mengingat langkah Sasuke yang semakin beringas—semakin meninggalkanku di belakang.

" _Teme_ , bisa untuk lebih pelan? Aku bahkan sampai lupa bernapas karena kau berjalan begitu cepat."

"Berhenti merengek, _dobe!_ " Balas Sasuke dingin.

Entah kenapa dadaku menjadi sesak, bukan karena tergesa-gesa memakan _sandwich_ atau efek seret karena belum sempat minum. Melainkan mendengar respon Sasuke yang begitu dingin—begitu menusuk. Entahlah, melihat punggung Sasuke yang menjauh malah semakin menambah rasa sesak di dalam dadaku.

' _Kau pasti tidak pernah berkata dingin padanya kan, Sasuke?_ ' gumamku sambil tersenyum miris.

Mengingat hal itu malah menambah rasa sesak di dadaku menjadi tiga kali lipat. Ditambah rasa pedih yang sukses membuatku terluka di pagi hari ini. Siapa sangka jika mimpi semalam mengenai masa lalu yang tidak ingin kuingat akan semenyakitkan ini. Dan lagi objek yang muncul di mimpiku ternyata adalah orang yang pertama kutemui di hari pertama tinggal di Konoha, setelah tiga tahun menghabiskan waktu di Suna.

Kulihat Sasuke berhenti, melipat tangan di dada. Aku buru-buru menyusul langkahnya, takut mendengar nada dinginnya lagi. Namun Sasuke malah diam, bosan dengan keheningan ini aku memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau masuk kamarku lewat mana, _teme_?"

"Kau tau fungsi pintu untuk apa, kan? Aku yakin kau juga tahu jawabannya."

"Ah, kukira kau lewat jendela. Biasanya kau sering melakukannya dulu." Ucapku sedikit terkekeh jika mengingat masa lalu kami.

Ya, Sasuke pasti akan menyebrangi beranda dan menggunakan jendela untuk masuk ke kamarku—mengingat kedua kamar kami yang berdekatan.

"Itu dulu _dobe_ , aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah melakukan hal itu."

"Ish, bohong. Jelas-jelas aku masih ingat siapa yang memecahkan kaca jendelaku saat tahun baru um empat tahun yang lalu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum singkat—terlalu singkat sampai aku tak sempat mengabadikannya.

"Sudahlah _dobe_ , saat ini kita sedang menunggu kereta bukan untuk bernostalgia. Aku tidak mau menjadi pihak yang membuatmu terlambat di hari pertamamu menjadi mahasiswa."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimatnya. Sasuke yang berada di depanku masih sama dengan Sasuke yang kukenal. Meski kini ia telah berubah menjadi lelaki tampan dan mempesona, dan fakta bahwa dia bukan Sasuke yang sering kupeluk dan kupukul seperti saat kita bocah dulu.

Pernah aku berpikir apakah keputusanku untuk kembali ke Konoha adalah pilihan yang tepat? Apakah aku akan bertahan dengan semua yang sempat kuhindari? Dan berhenti melarikan diri seperti kemarin?

Kini di hadapanku berdiri seorang yang bahunya kokoh, rahangnya tegas, tinggi badannya tegap, juga langkahnya yang jenjang—yang sama sekali tak dapat aku susul.

Kau telah tumbuh dengan baik Sasuke, kau telah menjadi seorang pria.

Aku hanya akan memandangmu dari kejauhan atau dari belakang seperti sekarang—menikmati punggung indahmu yang semakin ditelan oleh cahaya.

" _Ne,_ Naruto."

"Hm?"

" _Okaeri_." Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

Melihat Sasuke seperti itu hanya membuat sesak di dadaku semakin menjadi. Bukan sesak karena kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Sesak karena perasaan ini tidak mau hilang meski sekuat tenaga kubuang. Sesak karena terlampau bahagia, melihat senyum itu tertuju padaku.

Aku berbisik menahan perasaan yang membuncah.

"Hum, _Tadaima_."

.

.

.

Ah, betapa bodohnya aku. Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai pria yang merupakan kekasih kembaranku sendiri.

.

.

.

— _ **To be continued.**_


	2. That's All My Decisions

Butuh ribuan kata untuk mendeskripsikan Konoha saat ini. Gedung pencakar langit yang tinggi menjulang, kuantitas tumbuhan hijau yang mulai berkurang (digantikan dengan taman hijau di satu titik). Aku rasa bukan hal mengejutkan jika lapisan atmosfer akan semakin menipis setiap waktunya. Juga populasi masyarakat yang semakin padat, menambah hiruk pikuk Konoha sekarang yang tentu berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan lima tahun yang lalu—

Dengan Konoha yang menjadi saksi bisu pelarianku dulu.

Tepat di jalan yang kami lalui sekarang, lima tahun yang lalu, pohon sakura tumbuh lebat dan berjejer manis, yang jika musim semi datang jalanan akan berubah menjadi lautan bunga sakura. Aku cukup ingat di jalan ini juga lah tempat _kami_ menghabiskan hari. Ya benar, aku, Sasuke dan Naru. Sepulang sekolah saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dulu, aku bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk berguling di atas bunga sakura yang berguguran. Atau meniup-niup kelopak bunga sakura dan bahkan sampai melakukan hal autis lainnya. Sasuke dan Naru hanya bisa menonton sembari menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahku. Baru mereka akan benar-benar menyeretku pulang setelah teriakan khas milik Ibu dari radius seratus meter berkumandang.

Namun sayang, entah kenapa pohon Sakura itu malah ditebang begitu saja. Yang sekarang tergantikan dengan keberadaan beberapa buah ruko—salah satu diantaranya adalah sebuah kedai kopi bergaya klasik. Hm, sepertinya jika ada waktu senggang aku akan mampir ke sana.

" _Dobe_ , aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau bisa pulang sendiri?"

Sasuke yang sejak tadi berjalan di sampingku berhenti melangkah. Refleks langkahku ikut terhenti lalu menatapnya. "Oh oke." Ucapku singkat sambil menganggukan kepala.

Setelah melambaikan tangan singkat, Sasuke berlalu, meninggalkanku sendiri. Sebenarnya jarak rumah dengan tempatku berdiri sekarang tidak begitu jauh. Aku hanya cukup berjalan lurus dan belok kanan memasuki jalanan yang lebih kecil. Jika kalian ingin tahu atau berniat mampir, rumahku berada tepat di samping kiri mansion Uchiha yang megah dan mewah. _Namikaze Home Sweet Home._

Terlalu banyak hal baru dan perubahan di sudut kanan kiri Konoha yang kadang membuat rindu namun mencelos di saat yang bersamaan. Seperti ketika melewati jalan tadi. Terlalu banyak kenangan di kala masa kanak-kanak dulu yang sangat berharga untuk dilupakan. Juga terlalu banyak tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu akan _diriku_ yang pernah polos dulu, sampai _diriku_ yang menjadi orang ketiga dalam suatu hubungan.

Bicara mengenai seseorang. Ada satu yang belum aku kenalkan pada kalian. Namanya Uzumaki Naru. Dia adalah kakak kembarku. Pasti diantara kalian ada yang ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mempunyai kembaran atau mungkin ingin mendapat keturunan anak kembar, bukan? Orang-orang di sekitarku pun seperti itu. Mereka selalu memuji dan membanggakan, bahwa beruntungnya jika mempunyai atau menjadi anak kembar. Pendapat itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, namun di satu sisi ada _satu hal_ yang memberatkan untukku.

Ketika salah satu diantara dua itu mempunyai kekurangan, pasti selalu ada sebuah perbandingan. Mana yang lebih baik dan mana yang kebalikan. Mana yang dibanggakan dan mana yang dikucilkan. Begitu seterusnya, sampai anak itu tumbuh dewasa. Dan sudah menjadi fakta lumrah dalam keluarga bahwa diskriminasi _sebenarnya_ ada.

Sejujurnya aku tidak termasuk ke dalam golongan itu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam. Aku sangat amat menyukai Naru, kakakku. Ya, aku begitu menyayanginya. Aku juga sangat mencintai keluargaku bagaimana pun keadaannya. Bagi _kami_ kelemahan dan kelebihan bukan suatu hal yang patut di besar-besarkan. Ayah dan Ibu pun tidak pernah membedakan atau berat sebelah (kecuali dalam beberapa kasus yang lebih spesifik). Naru memiliki kelemahan dan kelebihannya sendiri, begitu juga denganku. Namun karena _kami_ adalah pribadi yang berbeda, tentu hal yang membedakan itu pasti ada.

Seperti Naru yang dilahirkan sebagai anak perempuan lemah lembut. Tuhan memberkahinya kepribadian yang keibuan dan dewasa. Tidak pernah mencari perhatian namun selalu menjadi bahan perhatian. Tidak pernah salah dan selalu mengalah. Berlaku untuk penampilannya, meski kembar, Naru memiliki kulit yang lebih putih-cerah dan rambut pirang yang lembut. Wajahnya seperti malaikat. Banyak orang bilang jika Naru mirip dengan Ibu. Kurasa aku setuju dengan anggapan itu. Naru sangat murah senyum dan memang sangat menawan senyumnya.

Sementara aku adalah kebalikan. Kepribadianku urakan dan kekanakan. Selalu mencari perhatian dan berakhir mendapat hukuman dari Ibu atau guru di sekolah. Selalu menjadi pihak yang mencari kesalahan dan membuat Naru berkali-kali mengalah. Kulitku lebih gelap—berwarna tan, hasil dari bermain di bawah terik mentari. Wajahku sangar dan jauh dari kesan malaikat—ah mungkin jika kalian melihat foto saat aku masih kecil, kalian pasti menganggap wajahku ganas dan menyeramkan. Ya memang kuakui jika aku _wild, young,_ dan _free._

Seperti kucing, aku diberkahi tanda lahir berupa tiga garis di setiap pipi kanan-kiriku. Penampilan luar persis seperti Ayah namun untuk sifat sepertinya kebalikan. Sifat enerjik yang berisik diturunkan oleh Ibu, sementara kepintaran dan wibawa Ayah turunkan pada Naru.

Perbedaan lain seperti nama misalnya. Nama _kami_ cukup mirip, hanya berbeda pada akhiran saja. Sesuai dengan kepribadian, nama _Naru_ memang sangat cocok untuk kakakku. Sementara aku, ya kalian bisa simpulkan sendiri mengapa nama _Naruto_ yang aku sandang di akta kelahiran juga sangat cocok dan sesuai dengan kepribadian yang kumiliki.

Itulah _kami._ Meski kembar, tapi _kami_ bukan kembar identik. Sifat dan penampilan bisa dikatakan sangat bersebrangan. Ya setidaknya itu yang aku tahu mengenai keadaanku _saat itu_. Saat aku masih bisa menyebutkan perbedaan dari hal-hal yang kami sukai dan sebaliknya. Karena setelah aku sadar, setelah aku beranjak dewasa dan mengerti, bahwa ada satu hal yang sama-sama _kami_ sukai. Dunia bahkan telah mengetahui itu. Mengetahui sebuah kenyataan bahwa baik aku dan Naru, _kami_ sama-sama menyukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Anak tetangga dan teman masa kecil _kami_.

Namun bedanya, jika Naru mendapatkan apa yang dia suka. Maka untuk pertama kalinya aku mengalah demi apa yang Naru suka. Dan hal inilah yang aku maksud dengan _suka duka_ menjadi anak kembar. Bahwa ada posisi tidak menyenangkan. Posisi yang cukup memberatkan. Di mana ada seorang yang mengalah dan kalah.

Ya, itulah aku.

Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Extra © romeuyo**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Family/Angst

 **Rate** T

 **Warning** : Gender Switch. OOC. Typo(s). Bad Description. Etc.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

* * *

 _"Tadaima."_

" _Okaerinasai_. Kau sudah pulang? Mana Sasuke? Kau pulang sendirian?"

Belum sempat aku menutup pintu, Ibu memberondong dengan segala macam pertanyaan. Membuat kepala ini hanya bisa menggeleng dan tersenyum maklum. Di dapur, Ibu yang semula sedang sibuk buru-buru menghampiriku. Apron masih melilit di lehernya, jejak busa yang menempel di tangan diabaikan begitu saja. Ah lihat, bahkan ada sedikit yang menempel di pipinya.

Aku terkekeh, " _Kaasan_ , masih ada busa di pipimu," Ucapku mengundang raut _shock_ dari wajah Ibu. Tanpa membuang waktu busa diusap menggunakan kaos lengan putih miliknya. "Sasuke juga punya rumah dan sekarang mungkin dia sedang berbaring di kamarnya dan," aku melihat ekspresi wajah Ibu lagi. Sial, membuatku ingin tertawa saja. "Aku pulang sendiri."

"Hee, kenapa sendiri? _Kaasan_ kira Sasuke akan mampir lagi."

"Kenapa _Kaasan_ lebih peduli dengan si _teme_ itu ketimbang aku anakmu?"

Dapat aku lihat kedua bola mata Ibu berputar. Sepertinya malas mendengar kalimatku barusan yang mengandung unsur envinisme. Aku memilih untuk berjalan setelah tidak ada jawaban. Rasa pegal di kedua kaki akibat menggunakan pantofel berhak tinggi sangat membuat tidak nyaman. Aku berniat naik ke kamarku yang berada di lantai dua, membaringkan tubuh dan melanjutkan tidur—apapun hal yang bisa mengusir pening dan penat, sampai aku teringat akan _tugas_ yang memaksa untuk dikerjakan segera.

"Naruto, setelah mengganti pakaian, jangan lupa turun untuk makan siang. Makanan sudah _Kaasan_ siapkan di meja." Ucapnya sembari mengacungkan ibu jari. Aku mendadak teringat bekal yang dibawakan Ibu pagi tadi.

"Aku masih kenyang dan lagi aku harus membersihkan kamar, _Kaasan_."

Ibu yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah mendadak terhenti dan berbalik badan. "Astaga makan dua potong _sandiwch_ mana akan menghasilkan tenaga. Mau _Kaasan_ antar camilan ke kamar?"

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat, "Tidak usah." Namun Ibu terlihat kecewa dengan penolakanku. "Biar aku yang ambil sendiri."

Melihat Ibu mengangguk, aku langsung melesat menaiki tangga. Memang benar jika aku masih kenyang. Dua potong _sandwich_ bekalku tadi pagi dan kegiatan yang kulalui seharian cukup membuat kenyang. Ditambah beberapa insiden yang terjadi di awal kepindahanku, sejak Sasuke muncul pertama kali, sampai menemukan semua perubahan yang terjadi di Konoha—setidaknya semua sudah cukup membuatku kenyang dan hilang nafsu makan.

Setelah mengganti pakaian dengan _sesuatu_ yang sangat aku sekali; kaos oblong dan _short jeans_. Aku berlari menuju gudang. Tugas yang kumaksud tadi adalah membersihkan dan menata ulang kamar. Tiga tahun ditinggalkan begitu saja. Kamarku tidak pernah lepas dari imej berantakan. Maka kali ini dengan sentuhan nekat, aku merombak desain kamar agar terlihat lebih segar dan memotivasi? _Well_ , semacam motivasi agar cepat _move on_ dari masa lalu mungkin.

Impresi pertama saat gudang pertama kali dibuka adalah pengap dan berdebu. Mungkin reaksi yang sama jika kalian membuka gudang yang lama tidak dijamah di rumah kalian. Puluhan kardus sengaja ditumpuk di pojok kanan dekat jendela. Beberapa lemari dengan kayu yang sudah bobrok berjejer. Namun yang menarik perhatian adalah sebuah kotak di atas kardus yang sangat familier di mataku. Ya, kotak yang konon menyimpan sejuta kenangan mengenai masa mudaku dulu. Ehm, masa kecilku dulu.

Aku tidak berniat mengambilnya, mengingat akan sangat merepotkan jika aku mulai bernostalgia dan mengenyampingkan tujuanku untuk membedah gudang. Yang saat ini sedang kucari adalah dua buah benda untuk membersihkan—ah itu dia, ember dan kain pel, juga beberapa peralatan yang akan kubutuhkan nanti.

Bukan hal sulit untuk menggapai tongkat pengecat yang berada di belakang kardus. Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu banyak, benda tersebut kini sudah berpindah di tanganku. Setelah merasa cukup, aku berniat keluar namun tanganku menyenggol sesuatu. Bunyi benda padat jatuh, cukup membuat kaget. Setengah menyesal karena tidak membawa serta penerang, entah itu senter atau ponsel untuk membantu mengurangi kadar gelap di ruangan pengap ini. Sehingga membuatku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas benda, yang aku yakin bukan benda yang riskan pecah.

Maka aku memilih untuk menunduk, beberapa barang yang juga tidak terlihat asing di mataku—oh benar! benda-benda ini pasti milik Naru. Aku langsung membereskan dan memasukan benda tersebut ke dalam kotak. Sampai gerakanku terhenti ketika melihat sebuah _diary_ berwarna putih gading.

 **...**

"Wah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di Suna dulu sampai kau berubah menjadi rajin seperti ini, Naruto?"

" _Kaasan_ bisa tidak untuk berhenti mengejekku? Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang dulu."

Ibuku menatap ragu, namun senyum puas terukir di wajahnya. Sangat jelas jika beliau bangga melihat perubahanku yang mendadak menjadi rajin. Mengingat soal kreatifitas dan kerajinanku dulu yang sangat amat dipertanyakan. Katakanlah aku di masa lalu begitu malas. Jangankan untuk membersihkan kamar, membersihkan diri saja bisa terhitung jarang. Singkat cerita—aku memang 'manusia terjorok' yang pernah ada di rumah ini.

"Pokoknya setelah ini jangan lupa untuk makan! Kau belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi siang."

"Iya, iya."

Aku mendorong pelan punggung Ibu ke luar kamar. Peringatan dan ajakannya untuk makan sudah kudengar hampir enam kali dalam kurun waktu dua jam ini. Jujur membuatku sedikit asing dan canggung, mengingat di Suna dulu aku tidak begitu sering diperlakukan demikian. Selesai memasak, Tsunade- _baachan_ hanya akan mendentingkan piring sampai aku terpanggil dan makan bersama Jiraiya _-jiichan_. Intinya cukup sekali dan biarkan aku datang untuk menghampiri. Ah—kurasa aku harus cepat melakukan adaptasi. Takut menjadi seperti Ayah yang jika berulah sedikit bisa habis dalam sekali pukul oleh Ibu.

Merasa pegal-pegal di area punggung, aku memilih berbaring di atas kasur. Kini kamarku terlihat lebih manusiawi—maksudku milik manusia sekali. Beberapa jam sebelumnya, kardus dan beberapa barang yang tercecer di lantai, sudah aku bereskan. Lemari yang masih kosong pun sudah terisi penuh oleh pakaianku. Aku juga mengganti warna cat kamar menjadi biru muda. Warna kesukaanku.

Tanganku melakukan peregangan sampai sebuah benda di samping kiri tersentuh oleh kulit. Aku baru ingat jika tadi sempat membawa sesuatu dari gudang—ya _diary_ milik Naru.

Kupandangi beberapa menit, dilihat dari desain, warna dan kerapihan memang sangat Naru sekali. Aku berulang kali menimang-nimang, diantara harus membukanya atau menyimpan kembali di tempat semula. Namun rasa penasaran terlanjur menyergap. Sehingga memaksaku untuk sedikit nekat membuka halaman depan. Debaran di dada luar biasa dahsyat akibat gelisah dan ragu. Sedikit lagi halaman pertama terlihat—namun ternyata aku masih cukup tahu diri untuk mengusik privasi orang lain.

Maka sebelum melakukan tindak intervensi lebih lanjut, aku memilih untuk berlari ke luar. Berhenti di depan sebuah _butsudan¹_. Aku duduk tenang, sedikit menyondongkan diri untuk mengambil dupa dan menyalakannya menggunakan lilin. Kulihat sebuah pigura yang menampilkan foto _seseorang_ yang tengah tersenyum damai. Raut wajah yang tidak pernah berubah. Uzumaki Naru. Ah justru akulah satu-satunya yang berubah, mengingat usiaku yang juga bertambah. Tidak seperti Naru, yang sejak tiga tahun lalu sampai sekarang masih berusia 15 tahun.

Aku duduk bersedekap, mengatupkan tangan di depan wajah dan mulai berdoa.

 _'Maaf karena aku sudah lancang memegang diary bahkan berniat membukanya. Kau boleh membenciku karena telah mengusik privasimu. Kau boleh menghantuiku jika perlu. Tapi kumohon izinkan aku untuk mengetahui isi diarymu, my lovely sister.'_

Bisikanku setelah merapalkan doa sangatlah tulus dari dalam hati. Kulihat senyum Naru masih sama, secerah bunga mentari yang berada di samping pigura fotonya. Aku tidak dapat menghentikan senyum di wajahku.

Ya, senyum yang penuh rasa bersalah.

Kembali ke kamar, meski kuakui jika ragu ini belum sepenuhnya hilang. Aku mantap untuk mengikuti egoku membaca isi _diary_ milik Naru. Sejak pertama kali menemukan benda ini, aku merasa tertarik dan penasaran. Ya tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hal yang membuatku nekat dan menjadi tidak tahu diri adalah karena Sasuke. Naru adalah kekasih Sasuke, maka otomatis sisi lain yang tidak pernah kuketahui mengenai pemuda itu berada dalam benda ini.

Ah ya hampir saja lupa. Naru kakak kembarku sudah meninggal empat tahun lalu. Aku masih ingat malam saat perjalanan menuju Suna. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, suara Ibu dari ujung telpon terdengar menyakitkan.

 _Naruto, Kakakmu sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi._

— _Naru sudah meninggal._

Aku yang tidak bisa kembali ke rumah karena kereta yang kutumpangi sudah melaju selama satu jam, hanya bisa terisak dan melepas kepergian Naru dengan duka dan rasa bersalah. Pasalnya kepergianku ke Suna adalah hal yang mendadak kuputuskan. Yang Ayah dan Ibu tahu mengenai alasan kepergianku adalah untuk belajar hidup mandiri. Meski mereka berulang kali memaksaku untuk bersekolah di Konoha, dengan alasan untuk menjaga Naru yang kesehatannya mulai berkurang.

Ya sejak umur empat tahun, Naru divonis dokter memiliki lemah jantung. Seolah hukum alam bertindak diskriminasi, kekebalan tubuh Naru seolah berpindah padaku. Jika aku bisa bertahan selama berjam-jam untuk bermain di bawah guyuran hujan atau berendam dalam air dingin. Maka itu tidak berlaku untuk Naru. Ia harus berada dalam pengawasan Ibu jika di rumah, berulang kali keluar masuk rumah sakit, berteman baik dengan obat-obatan yang memuakkan. Dan tak jarang karena hal itu membuat Naru harus menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri dengan bermain di rumah.

Hal itu jugalah yang membuatku semakin menyesal dan bersalah. Sebenarnya alasan yang membuatku ngotot pergi dari rumah karena hubungan Sasuke dan Naru. Intinya aku lelah menjadi orang ketiga dan berpura-pura baik-baik saja dengan hubungan mereka. Dengan aku pergi dari kehidupan mereka, maka membuatku bisa dengan mudah melupakan Sasuke dan menghapus rasa untuknya.

Jika kurenungkan sejenak, kurasa aku beruntung Naru tidak mengetahui jika aku mencintai kekasih _nya_. Karena jika sampai ia tahu, sudah kupastikan akan menghancurkan kebaikannya yang selalu tercurah untukku. Aku ingin Naru bahagia di sisa hidupnya. Dengan merelakan Sasuke untuk tetap berada di sisi Naru dan membahagiakannya. Maka sejauh mungkin, sebisa mungkin aku harus mengalah dengan pergi agar semua baik-baik saja. Ya seperti itu—awalnya seperti itu sampai semua berubah ketika maut menjemput Naru di usianya yang terbilang muda. Sampai aku mencapai batas kesabaranku. Karena sejauh apapun aku melarikan diri, aku tidak bisa menghapusnya.

Dan sekarang karena keputusan atas egoku jugalah yang membawa kembali ke ke tempat ini. Berharap bisa memperbaiki waktu yang terlewat dulu. Dengan tidak tahu malu aku kembali mencintai Sasuke—ah buktinya aku memang sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Sasuke. Kalian boleh tertawa mendengar alasan konyolku, tapi memang benar begitu adanya.

 _Diary_ itu masih tergolek hampa di depan mataku. Menghilangkan ragu secara paksa, kubuka lembar pertama. Menampilkan deretan tulisan tangan Naru yang rapih dan tertata. Aku tersenyum kagum. Benar-benar sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan tulisan tanganku saat itu. Mereka bilang _kami_ kembar, tapi kenyataannya kami berbeda.

Kubaca setiap kalimat yang ditulis sekitar tiga tahun sebelum kematian Naru. Aku baru tahu jika Naru adalah pribadi yang senang memendam perasaan dan menuangkan dalam sebuah tulisan. Mengingat setiap waktu Naru selalu terlihat baik-baik saja, tanpa beban dan begitu ceria. Setelah membaca halaman pertama yang banyak membahas mengenai hari-harinya di sekolah, aku beralih membuka lembar berikutnya. Di tahun yang sama namun tiga hari setelahnya. Aku terkekeh kecil karena di lembar itu Naru sedang menceritakanku yang kebetulan menjadi pemenang di perlombaan makan ramen terbanyak.

Biar kuberitahu ramen yang saat itu kumakan memang sangat lezat! Rasa di setiap gigitan seolah lumer di mulutku—terutama irisan telur dan bakso ikan. Bohong jika aku keberatan menderita obesitas jika setiap hari menyantap ramen tersebut. Oke abaikan saja kalimatku mengenai ramen barusan.

Aku sempat berpikir dan menerka. Andai saja Naru masih ada kemungkinan sekarang dia akan masuk jurusan sastra—mengingat setiap aku membaca tulisannya, aku seolah berada dan kembali ke masa-masa itu. Setiap lembar terasa begitu cepat, sampai aku baru sadar jika sudah membaca belasan halaman. Sesekali aku tertawa geli dan menghapus air mata karena terharu melihat beberapa kalimat Naru yang mengatakan jika ia bersyukur menjadi kembaranku. Meski terhalang oleh keterbatasan, melalui diriku Naru bisa merasakan dunia yang sebenarnya—ya itu yang diungkapkan Naru melalui tulisan ini.

Waktu semakin berjalan maju, langit telah menggelap. Aku sampai lupa jika belum sempat mengisi perut setelah membersihkan kamar sore tadi. Ibu pasti akan membogemku jika tahu hal ini. Tapi biarlah, aku masih penasaran dengan lembar berikutnya. Maka aku putuskan setelah lembar ini selesai aku akan menyudahi membaca _diary_ Naru dan melanjutkannya esok hari.

Namun sepertinya aku salah memilih batas. Lembar lima belas yang kubaca saat ini seperti sebuah lubang yang menelanku setelah sebelumnya kugali. Aku melanjutkan membaca dengan menggigit bibir.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hari ini Sasuke mengajakku berpacaran dan kencan pertama kami sangat menakjubkan. Terima kasih Tuhan telah memberikan waktu yang berharga ini. Aku pasti akan menjaga Sasuke sampai waktuku tiba._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _'Naruto mau sampai kapan berdiri di depan pintu?'_

 _'Aku sedang menunggu Naru.'_

 _'Sebentar lagi Naru pulang, ayo masuk. Sudah waktunya untuk mengobati lukamu.'_

 _'Tapi—'_

 _'Tadaima—hey Naruto, kenapa masih berada di luar?'_

 _'Kalian pulang bersama?'_

 _'Iya, ah ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberi tahu padamu. Ayo Sasuke, katakan!'_

 _'Perkataanku tidak akan mudah dimengerti oleh si dobe ini. Kau saja.'_

 _'Ada apa?'_

 _'...'_

 _'Sebenarnya tadi kami berkencan. Kami sudah resmi berpacaran hari ini. Tolong rahasiakan dari Kaasan ya. Bilang saja aku terlambat pulang karena ikut kelas tambahan. Please!'_

 _'Eh?'_

 _'Sasuke pulanglah. Besok pagi kutunggu di depan pintu kamarmu. Bye—Eh- kau kenapa? Lukamu tidak apa-apa?'_

 _'...'_

 _'Hei- Naruto?'_

 _'Y-ya? Kau bilang sesuatu Naru?'_

 _'Astaga, kupikir kau kerasukan setan karena mendadak diam seperti tadi. Aku masuk dulu, masih banyak PR yang belum dikerjakan. Kau juga cepat masuk dan jangan membuat Kaasan marah.'_

 _'H-hm.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gelap. Panas. Sesak.

Aku tidak tahu jika tiga faktor tadi bisa membuat air mataku berlinang deras meski dalam keadaan terlentang. Aku juga baru tahu ternyata menangis selama mimpi berlangsung terasa lebih menyakitkan. Ah bagaimana aku bisa tidak menangis jika mimpi buruk yang sangat amat kuhindari adalah kilasan masa lalu yang pernah terjadi.

Bangkit dari posisi tidur, aku mengelus wajahku yang basah oleh keringat. Rasa gerah mendikte tanganku untuk terjulur dan meraih segelas air putih yang berada di meja nakas. Kondisi kamarku masih gelap, dan cahaya terang dari arah jendela membuat hatiku mencelos tanpa sebab.

"Sepertinya kau marah padaku. Benar begitu Naru?" bisikku di sela-sela senyum getir yang tersemat di wajah.

Waktu sudah menunjuk angka empat pagi, namun langit masih terang oleh sinar bulan. Aku berjalan menuju jendela, membukanya lalu sedikit menggigil merasakan sebuah angin dingin yang menusuk tulang. Biarlah, aku sudah mati rasa. Beberapa waktu sebelumnya aku serasa terbakar api, maka biar saja aku membeku, toh ini masih musim semi? Tidak ada sejarah yang mengatakan seseorang tewas karena terkena hembusan angin musim semi pagi, bukan?

Meski ada, sudah jelas itu bukan aku.

Lantai marmer yang kupijak berembun. Dari beranda kamar, dapat kulihat kegelapan yang begitu pekat. Meski beberapa titik yang berupa cahaya tertangkap dan menghampar di depan mata—namun yang aku rasakan justru ketenangan yang diakhiri rasa sesak. Benar-benar konyol.

"Kau sedang tidak berniat untuk loncat dari beranda kamar kan, _dobe_?"

Semi tercekat aku menoleh ke arah jam dua belas. Tempat di mana Sasuke berdiri dari beranda kamarnya. Dulu pernah kuberitahu jika jarak kamar kami yang berdekatan—berhadapan, mungkin jika kakiku panjang hanya butuh sekali langkah untuk menyebrang.

"Kau kira aku sebodoh itu untuk bunuh diri _huh_?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan bunuh diri. Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali?"

Wajah itu, demi Tuhan ingin sekali kubuat meringis nista atau apapun—selama bisa menyetak ekspresi lain dari wajah datar Sasuke. Meski temaram aku bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampan—ehm, ralat maksudku menyebalkan.

"Terserah, jika kau berniat mengejek atau menghina di pagi yang suci ini lebih baik kau kembali ke kamar, mencuci kaki, dan kembali ke alam mimpi!"

Kulihat wajah Sasuke tidak berubah se _inchi_ pun, ia hanya berjalan dan merubah posisinya menjadi bersandar.

"Maaf saja _dobe_ , tapi ada hal yang lebih menyehatkan dari saranmu."

Aku tertegun. Ekspresi Sasuke saat ini yang tertangkap jelas berkat pantulan cahaya dari kamarnya sangat mirip dengan saat itu. Serasa _deja vu_ —ekspresi wajah yang masih terlalu hangat untuk kukenang, mengingat semalam, dalam mimpi burukku, Sasuke menunjukan ekspresi yang sama dengan sekarang.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan. Mengalihkan fokus agar berhenti mengingat hal menyakitkan itu lagi, namun gagal. Wajah Sasuke selalu terbayang-bayang di benak dan pikiran.

"Kau kenapa _dobe_? Mendadak sembelit?"

"Aku mulas melihat wajahmu. Pergi jauh-jauh sana."

"Baiklah. Jam 9 nanti aku akan menjemputmu, jangan membuatku menunggu seperti kemarin."

"Aku tidak butuh jemputanmu. Aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Ho? Begitu?"

Perkataanku selalu berkebalikan dengan apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hati. Ini hanya usahaku agar Sasuke tidak curiga jika aku sudah lama memendam rasa untuknya. Baiklah dimulai dari sekarang, aku tidak akan takut lagi. Aku menatap wajahnya dengan tegas. Keputusanku kembali adalah untuk menangani masalah-masalah seperti sekarang. Menghadapi Sasuke dan menyerukan keberadaanku.

Lihat aku Sasuke! Aku datang untuk membuktikan padamu. Bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak berniat menjadi pengganti Naru atau merebutmu dari sisinya—dan apalah itu—tidak, terima kasih, aku tidak berminat. Aku lebih suka melakukannya dengan jalanku sendiri.

Kau tidak perlu melupakan kenanganmu dengan Naru. Kau juga tidak perlu bersusah payah menghapus kakakku dari kisah hidupmu. Aku tidak keberatan menanggung fakta jika cintamu untuknya masihlah besar. Karena tekadku sudah bulat. Aku akan menjadi bagian dari hidupmu.

Ya, aku akan menjadi _Extra_ dalam cerita fantasi dimana tokoh utamanya adalah kau, Sasuke.

Bersiaplah!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be Continued.**_

* * *

 **Glosarium :**

 _ **Butsudan : Merupakan sebuah altar berbentuk lemari kayu dengan pintu untuk menyimpan suatu benda keagamaan dan biasanya menjadi tempat menyimpan seperangkat alat-alat keagamaan, yang disebut Butsugu (**_ _ **仏具**_ _ **), misalnya lilin, dupa, genta, dan nampan untuk menempatkan sesajen seperti buah-buahan,makanan dan minuman.**_

Biasanya di rumah-rumah Jepang jika kerabat atau seseorang meninggal, akan disertakan foto, makanan, dupa dan alat sesembahan lainnya. Fungsinya untuk memberikan pernghormatan kepada arwah tersebut. Lebih detailnya saya juga tidak begitu yakin, mungkin saja keliru. Maka kalau ada yang paham masalah seputar hal itu boleh dikoreksi dalam review dan engga juga ndak papa #heh. Finally apdet juga setelah berapa bulan terskip dengan cuma-cuma, huhu maafkan. Chapter ini rada membosankan ya? Alay ya? Saya merasanya seperti itu #pundung. Tapi memang ch 1 & 2 masih prolog belum menyentuh ranah konflik yang lebih dalam.

P.S : Oiya untuk yang mempunyai akun wattpad bolehlah bolehlah tengok cerita saya di sana. Masih dengan username yang sama, cuman bedanya versi wattpad lebih rapih dibandingkan ffn karena bisa diperbarui setiap ada typo.

Akhir kata, mind to review?

 **Salam maso selalu,**

 _ **Romeuyo.**_


End file.
